A friend or not?
by girlwithwings2
Summary: This is about a girl named Sky, who has to do the unbelieve able to win back her friend or store back her friends memories! These are ppl with wings duh! Just like Maximum ride, but differnet! Hope u ppl like it!
1. Dream of the past

**This is my first one!! Hope u like it!! I do own Maximum ride!! And i love MAXIMUM RIDE!!**

**The Return of a Lost Friend**

You are probably thinking yeah another story about the brave Maximum Ride, but no it's not. This story is about another mutant freak named Sky. This is how Sky returns her friend's memory with out getting killed.…..

It was a dark and stormy night. The over head lights were blinking on and off. The big plain room was surrounded by foul smells and the darkness. Sky was sitting in a small claustrophobic cage looking around. She had been here her whole life, which is 9 years in total. She has black glossy hair hanging below her waist, an olive color tint in her skin and deep pool of brown eyes. The unusual part of her is that she has dark brown wings that sprout from her back and expanding 6 feet long.

Click, the door opened revealing Jackson, a half bat, half human. "Well birdie, it is time to die!" he said changing his human body into an enormous, bulky bat. Sky was terrified as painful memories went through her mind making her wince. Jackson put a smile on his obnoxious face as if life was wonderful, but he didn't realize that it would soon go down hill from here.

Jackson has also, been here his whole life. He has blonde rippled hair, glowing tan skin and piercing green eyes. He used to be Sky's best friend and a nice, generous kid, but it all changed 3 years ago. When an explosion altered his mind, making him a nasty and a hateful person.

Jackson put his charcoaled colored wing in Sky's cage. He pulled her out by Sky's plush black hair and dropping her to the hard ground. "Ow!!" Sky said rubbing her head.

"Get up birdie," Jackson laughed, "Lets see what you got!" he pulled his wing back and with all his strength he whacked Sky right in the stomach making her fall back on the hard ground. Then the fight began, punches and kicks were thrown straight at Sky, weakening her.

"Jackson, STOP," Sky yelled, "We are best friends remember?"

"Best friends, ha, ha" Jackson said laughing, "I am going to finish you off once and for all." He pulled back his arm ready to punch when………..

To be continued……………..

**What do u ppl think so far? Do u like it? I hope, Cause i loved this one!! Do u ppl have any other ideas that i could do for this one? Send me comments of this story!! HOpe u ppl like it!!**

**Over and out,**

**girlwithwings2**


	2. About my Flock, not related family

This is another story for the A Friend or Not series

**This is another story for the A Friend or Not series! I hope u guys like this part also!! And the writing that is bold, like this, is for my comments ok!! Know just read this and send me comments about this!! I will need at least a few comments until I post another chapter up!! Ok I will stop know!! Hope u ppl like it!!**

**girlwithwings2**

**A Friend or Not? 2**

I woke up with a terrified scream that came from me. I hated those kinds of dreams that are usually true, but hate to confess that it is true dreams. Yes my friend Jackson left me for the evil side, but it wasn't his fault, it was the bomb that altered his brain. I still miss him, even though that was 5 years ago. I am now 14 years old!! I live in a small, but peaceful house with my 'Flock' or should I say my 'not related family'!

Let me explain all of us!

I am Sky, I have the wing span of 14ft, my wings are white with purple splotches at the tips of the feathers, I have black glossy hair hanging below my waist, an olive color tint in my skin and deep pool of brown eyes and my power is air and I can read peoples minds.

There is also Peter, who is just like me cause we are twins, but his wings are white with black splotches at the tips of the feathers, he is also a guy and I'm a girl **(haha lol) **, his power is water and can also read peoples minds. He is very skinny, but don't let that intimidate you, he is very strong too. **(he is 14 too)**

Alexa **(this is for u Alexa, who is my bffl lol!!) **who has the same wing span as me, her wings is a white color with blue splotches at the end of the feathers, she has cream color skin, brown wavy hair and has really inspiring green color eyes, she has the power of controlling the earth, which is so cool! **(14 years old also)**

Lastly, there is Luke, who has the same wing span as all of us, but he has white wings with red splotches at the tips of the feathers, he is the tallest in our since me and Alexa are both 6'3and Peter is 6'5, but Luke is 6'8. He has cream skin, like Alexa, but he has dirty blonde hair and is very muscular, he has deep blue eyes that might haunt u for years and years. Well he has to be that way, cause he is the oldest of all of us. He has the power of energy. **(he is 15 years old)**

**See!! Did u ppl like it? I did!! Know comments lol!!**


	3. Idea

**Please review!! A reminder: this is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me!! Also, Luke is Sky's brother; I forgot to add it sorry!! Here is Chapter 3!! Hope u ppl like it!!**

_Last Chapter_

_I woke up and a terrifying scream erupted from me. I hated these kinds off dreams………_

Sky's Pro

I guess I didn't also no that I was also crying my eyes out and that Luke** (Who is Sky's Brother)** ran into the room asking what was wrong.

"SKY WHAT IS WRONG? TALK TO ME! SKY." yelled Luke, while pulling me into a hug. I couldn't talk, tears were streaming down my face, while images of Jackson's smiling face as he punched the living crap out of me and sobs were making it hard to talk, but after a few deep breaths I choked out,

"Jackson…dream….bad."

"Oh Sky, it's going to be ok!! I will make sure that sickening person, will never touch you again, ok?" said Luke calmly.

"Ooookkk!!" I said while trying to control my tears.

"Why don't you clean yourself up and when your ready come down stairs for breakfast ok?" said Luke, while pulling me off of his lap.

"Ok!!" I said, hugging him one more time and then grabbing my clothes, so I could take a shower. When I reached my bathroom door,

I said "Thanks Luke, you're the best big brother, you know that!!" A big smile washed over his face.

"Your not that bad yourself Sky!!" said Luke with humor. I just laughed and walked into the bathroom.

Luke's Pro

When Sky reached the bathroom, she turned around and said, "Thanks Luke, you're the best big brother you know that!!" I just couldn't help a big smile that erupted on my face.

"Your not that bad yourself Sky!!" I said with humor. She just laughed and walked into her bathroom. At least I made her happy, I thought while leaving her room to the kitchen, where Alexa and Peter were.

"Is Sky ok?" asked Alexa with worry in her eyes. God I just love this girl! She is just so kind, caring, beautiful and strong. Man I am deeply in love with her, but she probably doesn't like me.

"She is alright! She just had that dream about Jackson again!" I said sadly.

"Oh!" Alexa said smiling.

"Why are you smiling, this is bad you know?" I asked. What the heck? Does she want Sky to cry? What?

"Dude she's been smiling all morning. When I asked her what the heck she is smiling about, she said we had to wait until everybody was here!" said Peter, while he sipping his coffee.

Alexa's Pro

Oh my gosh, they will love my idea, especially Sky!! God I am so smart!! I can't believe I didn't come up with this idea for years. Oh well, but I just know they will like it!! Maybe Luke might be mad, but he would do anything for his sister. Awww, he is just so caring. Man I am in deep. Gosh, Luke will never love, so stop thinking about him, Bad Alexa stop!!

"Umm Alexa are you ok?" asked Luke. Dang it, did I speak out loud?

"What?" I asked. For the love of god, please say I didn't talk out loud!!

"You looked angry and sad!! Are you ok??" Luke asked with worry written all over his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I am fine!! I just forgot to check up on my experiment!! You know me, I would freak if I don't know if my plant grew or not over last night!!" I stuttered. Oh my gosh, that was a close one. Just when I was about to go into detail about my experiment, **(not those ones in the school, but experiments like growing plants with different music.) **I saw Sky walk into the kitchen. Finally, I get to tell them my idea!!

"Finally everyone's here, I no everybody was thinking why I am smiling and no Luke I don't like it when Sky cries, but I found away to un alter Jackson's mind and make him a good person, he used to be!" I said proudly. Everybody was silent for a few seconds, then all of a sudden I heard 'Oh my god, really?' 'What the heck?'

"Yes I no everybody is happy, but the bad part is we have to get the chemicals from the school" I said slowly.

"What?" everybody said.

"What kind off chemicals? We could get some chemicals around here right?" asked Luke hopefully.

"Nope, the chemicals we need, are chemicals in a bomb!" I stated proudly.

"Oh! Well i don't no about the idea, then!" Luke stated fermly **(idk how to spell that**) .

"Please Luke!! I want to save Jackson from the life he didn't want!! PLEASE!! I no he made me cry and all, but he deserves a better life, just like us!! And anyways, he used to be all of our friends. Friends help friends when they are in trouble and we are friends with Jackson right? So we have to help him!!" stated Sky also in a matter-of-fact face. I just love this girl, she follows her heart, like i should do!!

"But Sky...Fine i guess we will have to!! We are friends with Jackson, so yes!!" said Luke angrly and sadly. Man Sky got Luke good. Yes my idea worked, yes!!


	4. Packing up to leave

**Hope you guys like this chapter!! Review and tell me how it is!! Co-writed by Alexa, my bffl for life!! **

_Last Chapter_

_"But Sky...Fine i guess we will have to!! We are friends with Jackson, so yes!!" said Luke angrily and sadly. Man Sky got Luke good. Yes my idea worked, yes!!_

Sky's Pov

Yes!! Luke said yes!! I am so good!! Don't worry Jackson, I'm coming to help you!!

"But Sky," said Luke seriously. "If that bast... i mean sickening person ever hurts you again, i am going to kill him this time!! OK?" Gosh is her serious? Fine I guess I will have to agree to that, but hopefully that plan will work!! HOPEFULLY!!

"Fine Luke!!" I signed.

"OK then. everyone back up some clothes, food, blankets, and other accessories you want to bring, but don't bring a lot!" said Luke in his I'm-the-leader-so-listen-to-me voice!!

"OK!" said everyone and started to head up to their rooms to pack.

"Hold up Sky, I want to talk to you," Luke said calmly, while we waited for everybody to leave. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course Luke! even though he left me and hurt me. He is still my friend that needs help!" I said in a please-lets-do-this voice.

"OK! Know get your butt up stairs and start to pack." said Luke in this leader voice again.

"Yes sir!" I said putting my hand in to salutehim and started to march up stairs. While i was marching up stairs, I heard my brother chuckle at my attempt to be a soldier. I could help but giggle at my attempt too!! When I got up stairs,I started to pack my things in my school backpack. I packed my favorite tee-shirt, which was had big silver wings on it and it said 'I just want to Fly' on the front. Also, I packed long sleeves, that are a solid color of purple, other random tee-shirts, a few pair of jeans and 2 pair of tennis shoes. After I finished packing, I went down stairs to the kitchen to get some food, in my pack. While I was down stairs, i heard my brother and Alexa talking.

"Are you sure, this will work? Because if it doesn't Sky would be devastated!" whispered Luke.

"Don't worry Luke! My experiment will work, i just know it!! And if this doesn't I would kill myself over it, but don't worry that won't happen, it will work!! said Alexa confidently.

"OK, as long as you are it will work i am OK!" said Luke.

Alexa's Pov

When Luke said we had to go and pack, i just new something was wrong. I went up stairs into my room and packed up everything I need in 10 seconds. Then I started to head down stairs to get some food in my pack from the kitchen, when I saw Luke sitting in the living room with his pack by his side and his head in his hands. I just knew something was bothering him.

"Luke are you OK?" I asked worriedly.

"I guess, I'm OK! Wait no I'm not," said Luke, I just knew he was going to tell me whats going on, even if I want to know or if I didn't want to know, but i do want to know. "I'm just worried about this plan of yours!"

"Oh!" I said.

"Are you sure, this will work? Because if it doesn't Sky would be devastated!" whispered Luke.

"Don't worry Luke! My experiment will work, i just know it!! And if this doesn't I would kill myself over it, but don't worry that won't happen, it will work!! I said confidently.

"OK, as long as you are it will work i am OK!" said Luke.

"Trust me it will work! Is this all whats on your mind, you know you can tell me anything!" I said eagerly. Maybe he might tell me he loves... wait bad Alexa he doesn't like. Stop thinking that!!

"I do trust you, believe me! And know I'm OK, I just had to tell someone!" Luke said while I saw relief flow through him. Just then i saw a glimpse of black hair. Oh no Sky heard us.

"Sky get your big butt out of that kitchen, I know your in there and don't try to run away!" I screamed full force at the kitchen's entrance. I heard a damn from the kitchen and just like that Sky appeared into the living room with us!

"You guys know you love each other so stop being just butts and tell each other!" Sky said and just like that she ran up stair to her room. I could help, but laugh. I looked at Luke and we both bolted up the stairs after Sky.

"Oh Sky your dead!" screamed Luke. We reached Sky in a few seconds while she reached the top step. We both tackled her down and started to tickle her.

"Hahaha... Stop you guys...Hahahahaha... ok I'm sorry...Hahahaha...Stop!" Sky said between giggles.

"OK that was your punishment, know get everybody to meet us in the living room. We are leaving in 10 minutes!!" said Luke laughing also.

**Hope you people like it!! REVIEW!!**


End file.
